Victory Lap
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: AU Melissa x Pony Fic, Takes place after the event of my other story Pre-Race Anxiety. With the pair finally able to win their first major race together, Melissa's mind could finally be at ease and she can begin looking at the other aspects of her life. Only to notice that she's been ignorant to a lot of what was going on, including the feelings of her riding partner.


_**A/N: This basically takes place after the rated T story I made called 'Pre-Race Anxiety'. So some things that happened and was established is there and some will be reference here and so on.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Victory Lap**

'_Keep calm, just keep calm.'_

"_**I can't believe how close this race has been!" The Announcer shouted in excitement.**_

'_We can make it, we just need to go a little faster'_

"_**They only got a few more miles to go, who'll take home the gold?!"**_

'_Just a little more, we're getting closer'_

"_**What's this, seems like a third racer is catching up!?" **_

'_Keep going Pony I believe in you.'_

"_**Unless she wants to settle for the bronze metal, Rider Melissa will have to really push her partner Pony if she's going to break through the deadlock of the top two riders!"**_

'_This is what we trained for, we just need to hang on a bit longer!'_

"_**She's now right on their tail but it might be too late, they're only a couple of seconds away from the finish line! Who's going to take the Gold!? Will it be Rider Tsuyu with her partner Shoji, Rider Monoma with his partner Shishida who just inched their way in front of the former, or maybe even the underdog Melissa and her partner Pony!"**_

'_This isn't good, we're now moving faster than the others but only by a little bit so we're closing the gap inch by inch. But the race is almost over and Pony have already hit her top speed! She can't go any faster and we don't have enough time to crawl ahead!'_

"_**They're approaching the finish line!"**_

'_I can't let it end now, maybe if I-'_

"_**And the winner is-!"**_

…

Nothing but joy and excitement existed when the racing pair kick open the door to their apartment, a golden trophy was waved around in the air by a slightly drunk Melissa.

"Jeez Melissa, I've never seen you drink like that before," Pony tells her as she leads her to their bed, "Well then again we are celebrating, you must've finally decided to cut loose a bit."

"You goddamn right I am!" Melissa cheered loudly, she was way more energetic then she usually is, only part of it was because of the alcohol. She could barely be still, she practically flopped onto the bed, squirming around gitty from the day's event, "We actually won not just any race, but a major race in the circuit!"

"We did it, it took awhile but we actually did it," Pony state, going over to her desk looking for something.

Like a mother cradling her baby Melissa held the trophy close to her chest, a soft heartfelt smile appeared on her face as she muttered, "I finally accomplish something."

…

Pony looked back at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for years I've always wanted to be like my dad, to at least accomplish a quarter of what he did," Melissa mumbles while on the bed, as she continue the look in her eyes turned more solemn, "But as the years went by, I started feeling like I wasn't doing anything."

Melissa eyes lowered down to admire the holden trophy once again, "But with this, this is proof that I was doing something all this time."

"Well that's silly," Pony bluntly.

Melissa looked over to partner with a dazed look in her eyes, still buzzed she said, "Huh?"

"You've always been accomplishing thing," Pony states as she walks over to her blond rider.

Melissa would drunkenly roll over to face the other side of the room, "I mean, my inventions were fun to make but...they never amounted to much. They didn't even help us win the major race in the end."

"That's not true at all," Pony exclaimed, "We only won from the work you put into your creations."

Holding out a book toward Melissa she says, "Look."

Melissa would lazily held her hand out for Pony to place it in her hand before bringing the book in front of her, being drunk of course made it hard for her to read, or at least get exactly what she's reading.

"What is it?" The blonde asks, a bit of a hint would be extremely helpful.

"It's a diary, it entries all our adventures together," Pony explains as she takes a seat on the bed, "It's mostly just how I felt but a couple entries have what others thought when I questioned them. They talk about how impressive people found the things you've made"

She was right, that was what the book was portraying. With a bit of context she was able to make out the point of all the words, not only was people praising her work, but how they've seen the work she put into her invention have slowly been improving her overall performance.

Mei said that she noticed how creative she was getting during races, saying how it inspired some of her own inventions she created for her brand.

Shoji mentioned how she became more fearless as time went on, mentioning how she could barely come close to him when she first arrived and now she didn't even flinch racing head to head with him. Which was a major morale booster seeing someone be able to get over his presence, which used to be 50/50 on how someone will react.

Tsuyu...well being blunt as always pointed out a lot of her flaws but she also acknowledge her steady growth to improve those her applying the same effort to make up for her own shortcomings.

Monoma went on a rant about something, it might've been compliments about doing better than Tsuyu because she's from a certain group and how it inspires him to do the same.

Shishida was usually the one to make up for his rider's actions, stating that her work ethics despite being quirkless was admirable and revs up his own willpower.

And many others from other racers.

They were all touching to read, she never would've expected this is was what people were thinking of her, "I can't believe I've impacted this many people," she softly mumbled to herself, she wished she was sober so she could enjoy this moment much more and possibly even do something special for all of them. She guessed the victory party they just had will have to do for now.

"How could they not be impacted by your actions, if any of them had any doubts about you, it would've disappeared after that leap you did.," Pony told her, giving a bright smile.

Just a small glance at her was enough to make Melissa be filled with embarrassment, she hid her face even more before replying, "It wasn't that impressive, you basically did everything during the race, I actually put my body to use for once and it worked."

"And it was a team effort, I trusted you enough to make it and that's why I used my horns to propel you forward," Pony explained to her, scooting close enough where their hips were touching, "It was lucky my horns counts as a part of me or else they wouldn't have counted it because they require both people together when they past the finish line."

That was when Melissa rolled over to face her short partner, curious she asked, "That was pretty lucky, I was more surprise you went along with it."

"Of course I would, I love you enough to trust you'll make the right decision,"

"Why are you saying that so often?"

"Saying what?"

"That phrase, you've been saying it alot since this morning."

"The fact that I love you?"

"Yes, yes that! You say it so casually, it feels weird."

"But it's true."

"I know, I know and I get what you mean but you gotta find a better word to use."

"Why would I need to use another word?"

"Because...the word love should be saved for someone you really care about."

"But that's exactly who I'm saying it to."

"E- No no not like that. I get what you mean but whenever I hear the word love and it's not from a direct family member it just feels off because I think of it as a more serious kind of love."

"That's what I'm trying to say to you."

"I know but I'm not talking about your fluffy kind of love but a more...how you say physical one."

xxx

…

The room went dead silent, not a single thing in the room moved; nothing that could distract Melissa from feeling the lips of her blonde partner on her own. A melting pot of emotions filled her and it was only made worse by the whirlwind of thoughts going through her mind at that moment. It was like coming home from a day out with friends, just wanting to lie down on your bed to sleep, and then getting blasted several miles away from a nuke being dropped into a tornado filled with sharks. That's how comprehensible the situation was to her.

As Pony pulled back from the kiss she would just casually say, "Do you mean like that?"

A stunned Melisa could barely speak, "I-i didn't know you actually f-felt that way...about me," she stammered.

"I thought it was obvious, I was always saying how much I love you silly," Pony told her with the most adorable little giggle.

Suddenly a lot of Pony's actions started to make sense, if it wasn't for her more childish she might've been able to catch on sooner. Instead she was sitting there like an idiot, it was quite embarrassing since she was supposed to be the smart one in this relationship...or partnership, she wasn't sure if this meant they were in a relationship now, things were moving way too fast and she has yet to recover from the initial kiss.

"Can I be honest with you Pony?" Melissa asked.

Pony nodded her head, "Of course, I like it better when we're honest about things."

Melissa hesitated before saying her next line, "I don't know how I should take this, like…this is a lot of information to process at once while still a bit drunk. Do you mind if I can hold off on my answer for a while?"

"You take as long as you need," Pony replied with the same bright smile she always have, "I don't need anything special or in return for me to share my feelings toward you."

The older blonde nodded, happy that she was understanding of the position Melissa was in, but something was still bothering her. While there was no pressure at all to act, she still felt somewhat obloge to do something for Pony.

"Well y'know, since tonight is a special night," Melissa mumbled, "I don't mind returning your feelings, just for tonight before I make my decision."

"Really!" Pony exclaimed, her eyes lit up with excitement, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I am. But, I'm a bit new to this so you're going to have to be patient with me," The older blonde replied as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her cheeks were blushing red.

As Pony crawled closer to her on the bed she said, "Then we'll approach it as usual and work through it together."

She moved forward, connecting their lips again for another kiss. Having time to process things and knowing what was coming help Melissa be more comfortable to go along with it. Pony was quite an aggressive kisser, before Melissa knew it, the overbearing pressure she was feeling caused her to fall back on the bed.

With the support of the bed she was able to hold up against the forceful nature of Pony's affection. She must've been holding herself back for months for this kind of aggression, how pent up was she? She was like a wild animal who finally got the savoury piece of meat she was chasing after, it made Melissa wonder what was going through Pony's mind every time they took a bath together. Not like she was actually worried that Pony would suddenly try something on her that she won't be ready for, but she never knew if somewhere in her mind she had some fantasies about them.

As the kiss became more passionate Pony assisted Melissa with removing her clothes, impatient as always. Before Melissa knew it her shirt was pulled over her head and off her body, leaving her breast bare to the air around them. Pony wasn't going to waste any time with foreplay, she was already wiggling down the girl's pants. She didn't even bother fully taking off her pants before trying to remove her panties, the goal was right there and she was going in full force.

It was there that Melissa had to take command like a proper ride to slow her down a bit, at least long enough to ask, "You're so natural at this...Did...did you have someone?"

"Monoma actually gave me a book and a doll to practice with," Pony explained, "So don't worry I know what I'm doing, I usually practiced whenever you were busy working on one of your inventions."

There was some instant regret agreeing to this, a lot of things will never be looked at the same again. It was like an outer space trip with all this new information that was being given to her, she guessed a lot more was going on around Melissa that she never noticed apparently. Like why Monoma had a book about female on female sex and a doll before giving them both to her riding partner.

Which reminded her, 'I gotta give Monoma a real good talking to later.'

At this time Pony had lifted up Melissa legs into the air, "Hold these up please, this'll tickle a bit," she requested.

"O-ok," Melissa complied knowing where this was going, it was a bit late to just back out now over feeling a bit uncomfortable and it wasn't like they were doing something excessive. Using her hands to grab at her own thighs to keep them up but allowed her legs to hang to feel more comfy. He cheeks were especially red as she couldn't help but to feel embarrassed being in the position she was in.

Being on her back in bed, her private parts exposed openly, all the things she was expecting to happen eventually one day but never like this with her riding partner.

Feeling the hot breath coming from Pony's mouth over her virgin pussy made Melissa shutter in anticipation. Whatever this is going to be like, she wanted it to experience it as quickly as she could, the less time she has to think about it the better.

She got her wish when she felt the first lick, it didn't just tickle, it sent tingles throughout her legs. A tiny gasp escaped her lips only helping increase how flustered she was, her face became burning red as she looked off to the side. Her now glazed privates made even the tiniest breeze that come across it give her a static blast of sensation.

"Please hurry up, I don't think I can get anymore embarrassed in this position," Melissa pleaded.

Pony nodded, she was savouring the taste of the first lick in her mind and lost track of time. She knew there'll be another chance to take her time with this, for now she had to be considerate of her inexperience partner.

Softly grabbing the sides of her hips, Pony pulled Melissa lower regions closer to her, getting it into a more favourable position before she began licking Melissa's folds over and over again. Her tongue was as wet as it was adventurous, dancing against the surface of her vagina like a ballet dancer. Each individual lick causing a mini-spasm that run through Melissa's body, she couldn't help it, she was doing the best she can to not squirm.

But that attempt became more futile as the waves of pleasure became too much for her to handle, her legs wiggled in the air, struggling to hold the position but she could feel her mind becoming fazy. Pony was not letting up, Melissa only remembered this amount of tongue action whenever she watched Pony drink from a water fountain. She bite down on her lip in order to prevent another moan from slipping out, leaving only tiny sounds to sneak out.

She didn't last long, it took less than 30 seconds before Melissa's experience her first climax, a loud moan was let out, her body jerked in a frantic manner, and special juices were sprayed on Pony's face. By the time she finished Pony had moved aside so the older blonde can finally put her legs down and rest, leaving her panting on her stained bedsheets.

If that wasn't enough in the most uncharacteristic way Pony looked Melissa right in the eye, licked her lips, and said with lustful eyes, "Ara ara."

"Pony!" Melissa shouted, shocked to see her act that way.

"What?" Pony asked, now looking confused as she tilted her head, "The book instructed to say that, no idea what it means though."

"What kind of book did Monoma give you!?" Melissa asked, she just had to know so she can decide whether to rip his ear off for corrupting Pony's mind with the book's content or for awakening the sex demon that was secretly inside of her.

"Eroticism for Lesbians Book 3: The Art of Using-"

"Ok nevermind!" Melissa quickly interrupted, she was wrong, she could become more embarrassed than before and her lower areas aren't even hung up as if they were on display at a museum this time.

"Do you want to stop here?" Pony asked, she was happy to have gotten this far but she didn't want to completely scramble Melissa's brain in a single night.

The older blonde didn't immediately respond, instead crossing her arms over her chest.

"We don't have to, I can go on for a bit longer," Melissa quietly mumbled, "Just make sure none of it will put me in that embarrassing position again ok?"

Pony nodded her head as if she understood putting Melissa's mind to rest.

…

Then she instantly regretted assuming Pony would actually understand what she meant by embarrassing. Cause she went from having her legs hanging above her head while having her pussy get french kiss to having her riding partner straddled between her legs, bucking her brains out.

There wasn't even an attempt to keep the noise levels down, they rocked the bed wildly, moans were basically screams of pleasure between the two of them, and the audible sloppy sound of sweaty bodies smashing against each other echoed through the room. Melissa thought the bedsheets were stained from her first climax, that was only a puddle compared the ocean those poor sheets suffered. They were basically soaked into being a different color.

For lack of better words, Pony rode Melissa harder than any race they've ever been in.

Who know this experience of two vaginas pressing against each other could surpass Melissa's imagination of what he first time will be like.

No one was able to keep track of how many times Melissa climaxed that night, Pony was too distracted pushing herself toward her own climax, unfortunately her extreme durability came back to bite Melissa in the ass in the worst possible way, she would've kept track herself but after the 3rd time her mind had turned to mush to keep such a trivial number in her head. All she knew was that she lasted slightly longer the second time, but everytime after that was just constant burst of ecstatic moments. It didn't even matter that she was a bit drunk beforehand.

By the time Pony finally hit her limit as well Melissa was ready to pass out, yet there was still enough in the tank for one more combined squirt of fluids between the two of them.

It was a miracle that Melissa didn't fall straight asleep right then and there, her consciousness remained long enough to feel Pony crawl up by her face, still having on her happy cheery smile. It was no surprise that she wasn't completely exhausted, she shuddered at the thought of this kind of thing was only a warm-up to Pony.

"Thank you for tonight Melissy," Pony softly tells her, laying her head on the bare chest of the older blonde, "I had a lot of fun."

"You…..deserved it," Was all Melissa could say, she was too drained to speak and had to worry about where was she going to find a change of sheets for tomorrow.

…

"Pony."

"Yeah?"

"I don't mind...doing this again...some other night."

…

I expected as much," Pony said as she snuggled up closer to her partner, the book told of this result as well, "I love you Melissa."

With her last bit of energy Melissa wrapped her arms around Pony back, embracing the partner that just recently took a whole different meeting, "I love you too."

As they both fall into a slumber, they rested easily, knowing that tomorrow they had at least one person they can face anything together with.

**THE END**

**((****Hope you enjoyed the story, leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


End file.
